Sarah Jane Advetures: Series 6
by DracoWombat
Summary: Clyde and Rani go to university, Luke is working at UNIT by now, Sarah Jane is left alone with Sky and two cousins of Rani to solve the mysteries involving the Great Intelligence, the Trickster and other aliens.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith, private journalist, and that's my apprentice" Said the almost-elder woman, entering the Air-condicioner factory called Intelligent Ice. She was sure that the speed they made success in the market wasn't earthly. She walked quickly, but not fast enough to sound suspicious, something she learned with years invading companies.

There were lot of cameras, that would easily spot Sarah Jane Smith, much more than a private journalist, entering a door that needed fingerprint ID, with either Sky, her artificially created Fleshkind daughter, or the Time Lord technology of her sonic lipstick.

She decided to whisper for Sky: "Use your powers do break the cameras"

The girl looked as she didn't understood why, as she only had two years of practice to this world, but should do it for a reason that would be later explained. She made a low movement with her hand, nothing noticeable enough to be seen as odd, but enough to make all cameras break in at least 5km of distance. After asking Sky if it was safe, she used her sonic lipstick to enter the staff-only door, to find a lift... That had an extra button. While the factory elevators had 12 buttons, Sarah-Jane noticed that this had 13 "Want to discover what lies on the thirteenth floor?" The mother said to the daughter, having 5 minutes to realize that her daughter wouldn't understand the superstition.

As the elevator reached the floor, mother and daughter found themselves at another room that needed fingerprint ID, again, the sonic lipstick saved the day.

Sarah Jane was astonished by what she found.

* * *

Two men were in front of a pyramid of spheres*, in a praying position, while a boy was on a simple bed, wired in many cables and with no expression on his face. If Sarah-Jane looked at him with the corner of her eyes, the boy would loook like he was made of smoke or snow. When the men realized that their praying was interrupted, they pointed guns at the intruder's face, only to their gund deactivated by the sonic lipstick.

"You are NOT in position to be stubborn" Said Sarah Jane, firmly "Who are you, what are you doing and why are you praying to a pyramid?"

A voice came from what appeared to be the pyramid of spheres "You can speak the truth to her, she has Residual Artron Energy"

The older man, who looke like he was 40-years-old, started speaking "We are not from your time, THIS time. We were rogue time-travelers, not human, despite looking like one, we are from an ice-based civilization. While everyone was blinded ans worshipped the ice god, we were wise enough to see the truth in the Intelligence, so, with his knowledge, we created a time-travelling device to do his will"

The younger man, apparently on his 20-years, finished "The device broke and we are trapped on this time. We decided to do the Intelligence's will in this time"

"What's the Intelligence?" Sarah Jane asked

The older man answered "The Great Intelligence is a being from the previous universe, his true body and his true name were lost on the Big Bang, but he was powerful enough to survive in mindform. He is so powerful and so old that the best scanner in the universe would be unable to detect him"

"Like the Ancient Lights?" Sarah Jane asked, again

The younger man answered this time "The Ancient Lights are poor, tiny beings of the whismical astrology, the illusionists of the previous world. When they reached this world, they had such a great power, yes, but they are nothing compared to the Intelligence, that represents all of time and space"

"What's the purpose of the Intelligence and why do you have a boy wired to the main computer?" Sarah Jane was getting angry

"The boy is Part One of the Intelligence's purpose" The men were explaining "While it can possess and body, none would be its true physical existence, so we created a body completely free for the Intelligence to live in, with a young, but developed brain and no memory besides the Intelligence's own. And you think we didn't noticed that the girl got away? She gave a bit of trouble to the security, and we know where she was heading to, 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing"

The Doctor once taught Sarah Jane how to wipe out the memory of people, like he had to do with Donna Noble. Sarah Jane could use the sonic to distress the signal in at least 1km. And she did it. But before she decided to go, she had one more thing to do. The woke up the boy, while the men were unconscious.

* * *

"Mr. Smith, i need you" Sky managed to flee and so did Sarah Jane and the boy. He had extremely black hair and a porcelain white skin, completely cold "Do you have any information on the being called Great Intelligence?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah Jane, but i have nothing like that in my database"

"Can you search for beings in fiction connected to this speech: 'The Key and the Gate'?" Said the boy, after an hour learning the speech patterns

"Result found: In the work of H.P. Lovecraft, the Great Old One called Yog-Sothoth was connected to this phrase"

"How did you knew what to search?" Sarah Jane looked astonished, after offering the boy some food

"The Great Intelligence is a mind being, and you will rarely find a mind being that is not expressed in some work of fiction" Said the boy "And i keep hearing 'You are the Key and the Gate', and i don't think this refers to me, but instead, to the Great Intelligence"

And with that speech, the boy dissolved into smoke.

* * *

"He was a cloud-based lifeform, not a carbon-based one. Without the telepathic impulses from the Great Intelligence, he was unable to keep his cloud body intact. I'm sorry, Sarah-Jane, but that's everything i could do, and he knew he was going to die" Mr Smith announced "And Clyde and Rani and trying to contact you in an online call"

"Why would they contact me in an online call if we live in the same street?"

"Hi, Sarah Jane" Said Rani and Clyde "We have to tell you something..." And they looked sad now

"Like Luke, it's time for us to get into university. That's why we have' been with you so much lately, we have to study ad Luke is helping us, with his genius. I won't say that we are on the same level as him, but we _are _better than the average teenager. Anyway, Clyde is going to do Gastronomy while i'm heading to Journalism programs" Rani said, showing a happy face that wasn't consistent with her sad tone "The good news are that mom will be fostering* some distant cousins, i think. They can join you, because you really need people helping you, and Sky simply isn't enough"

**A/N: If you watched the HOMEVID Downtime, you know that the Great Intelligence manifests in the form of a pyramid of Control Spheres. I decided to kill off the boy because he didn't fit my plans, as i'm not planing for Sarah Jane to adopt someone else. And there's a difference between fosstering and adopting; Fostering is more like housing someone, with their real parents paying the service or not, and not being the true parents of the person, having less rights and less duties over the foster child. Some people consider that when you're not adopting a baby, you're fostering, when that's not true.**

**_And here endeth Part One_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Sarah!" Said Gita, with her usual quirk of letting out Sarah-Jane's middle name  
"It's Sarah-Jane" The older woman whispered "I heard some kids will be moving to your house"  
"Yes; James and Annie Walls, some long lost rich cousins; Their parents were arrested due to some sort of misbehaviour in child-caring, nevermind that. Social Services wants to transfer them here, since we are the ones who know more about parenting than the others and that stuff. It will be good to have someone besides Haresh and me in our house now that our dear Rani is leaving. I think you know the feeling"  
Yes, Sarah-Jane knew, Maybe knew too much.  
A sleek and classy car, in a typical british way, arrived at the street.  
"Must be the children..." Said Gita "You can stay to say hi"

* * *

Annie was a girl is Sky's current fake age of 12,that, besides her asian physionomy, barely remembered Rani; Extremely clear, almost white blond hair and seemed to be busy writing in what seemed to be a blank book. James seemed more like the opposite; Had Rani's hair and skin colour, while showed no asian trait. He had that gleam in the eyes that Sarah-Jane saw in her travels with the Doctor, and most commonly associated them with evil genius.

Completely at Rani's request, of course, she took the two into the attic. It was difficult to convince Gita that she was just trying to offer them some gift. She didn't wanted these two involved: Annie seemed sodistracted writing that at any moment she could slip something out, not to mention the way James looked so ruthless.  
And they reached the attic. It was now or never...  
"Would you believe if i told you of... aliens?" Please, say no! Sarah-Jane thought  
"They may, or may not, exist. I would need proof" Said James  
"If they existed, and an old woman that lived in Bannerman Road lived a secret, alien-hunting life, would you believe?"  
"You're not trying to tell me that you..." Annie tried to say, but was engulfed by a 'Mr Smith, i need you!' and, later, for a narcissistic fanfare.  
The computer-Xylok sounded a little inquisitive and, perhaps, dismissive "Why are you calling mewith these people around?"  
"Because it was Rani's last wish as a part of the gang: For me not to be alone and for them to join it all" Sarah-Jane said  
"So we are like, replacements? Of _Rani_? She is the least talented person in the world!" The first questions were made by James while the extremely rude last one was made by Annie  
"The Rani you know is not the Rani i knew. I knew a Rani that was smart and quick to think, an extremely good journalist and a very talented..." She thought on how to end the sentence. She wasn't getting along with this girl, Annie.  
"... Schoolgirl Investigator?" James suggested "Now, tell me from the beggining: You have a narcissistic super-computer in your attic, you hunt aliens? Can you please explain this slow enough for our tiny human brains be able to understand?" He finished sarcastically

* * *

"So your daughter, that's at school right now, in a member of the Fleshkind and has electric power. And your son was a genetically engineered perfect human being. That's not much to assimilate in one day" Said James, again sarcastically "And now we are waiting your daughter to come back so we can hunt this alien called Great Intelligence. Can i have a look at Mr Smith?"  
While James was talking to Mr Smith, Sarah-Jane came to talk to Annie  
"That wasn't polite, what you said about Rani. Everyone has talents, some just didn't found them yet. Now, what are you writing?"  
The girl shouwed her draft  
"_The Time Traveler's Thoughts?" _Read Sarah-Jane out loud "I used to do time travel with this wonderful man called the Doctor..."  
"No one's called the Doctor. He must have a name" Said the girl  
"He does, but it's hidden"  
"So he's annonymous. Or perhaps a secret admirer?"  
"That's enough!But, you're a good wirter. But fiction isn't really my thing. Hey, Sky arrived!"

* * *

**A/N: I added two more characters that will run trough the whole fanfic. And i will fisnish the chapter later. The events of unrealised S5 are canonical. Tell me if you liked them. I had over a month to think of them... And made them opposites to Rani and Clyde. Episodes later will be named.**


End file.
